Jakeward 40 Yrs Later
by IWillOneDayRuleTheWorld
Summary: Its been 40 years. 40 years after Bella's Death and 40 years after cullens left. Jacob Still hasn't imprinted. Edward and his family return. What happens when the Wolf and the Lion meet once more? Read and fin out!
1. 1 The accident

Jacob-

Man, why me? Everyone in my pack has imprinted **EXCEPT** me. Why is that? Its been over 40 years since the leeches left and since Bella died. _**Bella**_. I miss her so much. I wonder how heaven is because she sure deserves it. **ugh. **That reminds me of how muchI _**hate **_thinking about couples like Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Rachel and Paul, Embry and Rebecca, Leah and (some guy she imprinted on ) Scott, and lastly Seth and some vampire dude no one knows much about. They all except Seth have had kids. Probably even grand kids, but I wouldn't know I left the reservation and made a home in the woods. Well at least I don't have to deal with… That smell it couldn't be.

Edward-

40 years and now we're back in Forks Washington. So different. Wonder how that stupid mutt Jacob has been doing, probably found his destined soul mate and is happy unlike I am. He's probably had kids and grandkids by now, but I wouldn't know I don't watch over him like I did Bella. Well I better get back to moving my stuff upstairs…? That smell could it be…

Jacob-

As I stood in the clearing staring at the cars that sat there. I watched as the bronze haired young man that I know as Edward drop his stuff and run as fast as any vampire has ever ran over to where I was staring.

"What are _**you**_ doing here _**mutt**_ !" he hissed at me. I didn't respond when I looked up at him with keen eyes. My heart skipped as I realized what had just happened. His eyes widened at what he heard running through my mind.

"You imprinted on _**me**_, but we've seen each other a lot why didn't you imprint on me before?" That also made me wonder 'Maybe it's because Bella had been in the way of my imprinting?' I thought to him. "Is that possible?" 'I suppose it's possible, to me it sounds possible. what about you?' "Ya but we're supposed to be enemies you know." 'Really Edward over 40 years and your saying that, I quit my pack after everyone even Leah had imprinted, so I'm not part of them no more!' He looked at me stunned until we both heard someone coming he turned around and there she was.

Edward-

"Edward what's going on-"Alice started to say but stopped when she looked down at me. "J-Jacob where did you come from, why are you still young, don't tell me you and Edward were going to start fighting again!" she said in one breath of air. Jacob looked up at her with curious wolf eyes, which kind of looked sad then he looked at me. 'Should we tell Alice about me imprinting on you?' he asked me in his head.

"we should tell Carlisle about this too." I looked back at Jacob for his response. 'Ok but don't tell them like it's a drastic thing ok?'

"Ok I wont."

Jacob-

I followed Edward back to his house and just sat down on the ground outside as they flew right past me moving their stuff back in. Carlisle noticed me sitting down and walked over to me.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" he asked after setting one of Esme's vases on the ground. I had only looked up had then barked and wagged my tail as I saw Edward come over here.


	2. 2 Wicked Conference

Edward-

"Whats this about Edward, whys the mutt back!" Rosalie said with a side venom added to her voice

"Rosalie, let Edward explain. As you were saying Edward." Charlisle said sitting down next to Esme. I looked around then looked down at Jacob laying down between my legs.

"Well it seems Jacob has imprinted on me." everyone even Alice gasped then she giggled. it seem Alice knew this would happen. Jacob looked up at me. 'Wow seems we took them off guard. I'm sorry.' I wondered why Jacob would said sorry, it wasn't his fault after all.

"Edward, what did you respond to this suddenness?" Charlisle asked, getting my attention immediately.

"I agreed, I'm sure Bella would tell me to do this if it had happened back then." I looked down at Jacob again. 'your right, she would've' Then i looked at Alice. 'Edward, oh my god. your being so sweet to Jacob. I'm surprised that you said yes. but i understand. Its for the best after all.' I smiled at Alice, she always understood me knowing how i felt, was truly her biggest concern.

"Ew, I'm leaving before his stupid mutt fleas get on me." Rosalie said getting up from the couch. 'stupid mutt, he needs to leave. such a nasty add-in' I looked at Rosalie in utter shock.

"How can you be so rude!" i yelled getting up.

Jacob-

I looked up at Edward as he got up. seems like Rosalie thought something she shouldn't have.

"You know Edward, i knew you could be stupid sometimes, but this.. this is just beyond retarded. How could you agree to be with a mutt like him, Its his fault that Bella is gone after all." said the Blondie with the bad attitude, This got Edward pissed. He immediately attacked her slamming her against the floor. Charlisle got up and was trying to pull Edward off of the blond bitch.

Edward-

"Don't do it Edward" said a voice that did not belong to anyone of my family, but to the young wolf himself and this caused me to turn from my position and look at the naked body behind me. Everyone else seemed to look to and what they saw shocked us all.

"Don't hurt her Edward, she just cares for you and everyone." I was stunned beyond words. this can't be Jacob. No it is, and that was the problem.

"What are you talking about Jacob, shes being as rude as ever to you." I got up after Charlisle let me go and walked over to Jacob. "you shouldn't have to deal with this, I wont allow it."

"You care so much Edward." Jacob smiled at me and then he changed back into his wolf form and laid down.

"Just like a dog when you're talking to him he'll just fall asleep on you." Rosalie left after that bringing Emmett with her.

"Bitch" I pat Jacob on the back to get him to follow me. 'Than You for listening.' and we walked up the stairs and entered my room.


	3. Update

**Everyone, I'm back. Just came to tell you I'm currently redoing 40 years later and I'm posting it onto my Ao3 account. I have the same name, but a different photo, I have not posted anything on it yet. But as soon as finish Chapter 1, which will be combining with chapter 2 I shall post it. I'm also taking a few commentaries to heart since I do value my readers. **

**It is posted haha**


End file.
